The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcanoran’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during October 2005. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is MILLION BELLS Crackling Fire ‘Sunbelfire’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,684, characterized by its yellow and red bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and mounded and outward spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is STARLETTE Yellow Improved ‘01C-J-6’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,529, characterized by its dark yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and low mounding and outward spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2006 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2006 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.